


Love Potion #9

by Sniperzombies



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperzombies/pseuds/Sniperzombies
Summary: Orpheus and Doctor Venture have been slowly falling for each other for years. One argument changes the course of their lives.





	Love Potion #9

Chapter One:

 

It was years of pent up frustration, peppered with a bit of loneliness were in Doctor Venture found himself in flagrante delicto, writhing against his refrigerator. He was currently lip-locked with his neighbor, an excessively over-dramatic necromancer. It had started innocently enough, a brief conversation about the whereabouts of his weed whacker. Taunting had followed. Add to that a few minutes of over-exaggerated hand motions. When Rusty had raised his hands to mimic, Doctor Orpheus grabbed his wrists, pushed him against the appliance, and covered his mouth with his own. He had at some point let go of the doctor’s wrists that eventually came to rest on the taller man’s shoulders. The kiss had been hot at first, biting and sucking until their lips were red. Doctor Venture wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled their bodies together. Long arms came to wrap around a tiny waist, and their bodies melted together. Orpheus punctuated the shorter man’s lips with brief, gentle kisses. Rusty moaned unintentionally, his eyes half-lidded, head spinning, both were panting. When they broke apart, Doctor Venture was the first to speak.

 

“Orphe...B-Byron I-I…” 

 

The younger man ran his hands down the necromancers chest. Doctor Orpheus held tight to Rusty’s waist.

 

“Rusty.”

 

He whispered. Their eyes met. Doctor Venture felt betrayed by his body. The urge to grab his neighbor and kiss him again was winning over his rational thought. With every ounce of strength he could muster, he pulled away.

 

“Well… I guess we got that out of our system…”

 

Rusty forced a laugh and straightened out his speed suit. Doctor Orpheus let go of the younger man’s waist. He was confused, but decided to follow Doctor Venture’s lead.

 

“Y-Yes, we did, didn’t we?”

 

Orpheus also forced a laugh, even though he felt his heart sink.

 

“Dinner. I have to um start dinner. For the boys.”

 

Doctor Venture straightened his glasses and started pulling various pots from the cupboard.

 

“Of course. I’ll leave you to it.”

 

The necromancer turned to leave, but paused.

 

“Rust- Doctor Venture?”

 

Orpheus hesitated. The younger man turned around, face flushed.

 

“Should we talk about what happened…”

 

Doctor Venture could barely breathe., the room was starting to spin.

 

“Dinner. I have to make dinner.”

 

The older man nodded sadly.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

Rusty threw up in the sink the moment he heard the door close.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Doctor Venture was laying in bed, a cold compress on his forehead. The only thing he could think of was the kiss, how badly he wanted to walk across the compound, grab the necromancer by his Dracula neck tie, and… 

 

“Oh God…”

 

Rusty moaned. He felt his heart racing. He was addicted. He was infatuated. He was…

 

“THAT SON OF A BITCH HEXED ME.”

 

Doctor Venture sat up. It all made sense. He ran out of his bedroom and tripped going down the stairs.

 

“Doc? The hell are you going this late?”

 

Brock looked over from the couch.

 

“To give that dime store hack a piece of my mind!”

 

Doctor Venture accentuated the air with a point of his finger, his other hand clenched at his side. He let out a frustrated grunt and stormed out of the living room. Brock shrugged and changed the channel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “He must have slipped me something… Or voodoo… I bet that sick bastard has a doll of me…” _

 

Tears were streaming off his face as he tore across the compound.  

 

_ “He made me… He made me…” _

 

Doctor Venture pounded his fists on the hard wooden door. 

 

“Orpheus! Open the damn door!”

 

He was met by a concerned Doctor Orpheus.

 

“Mr. Venture? My God! What happened?”

 

The older man opened the door, he attempted to pull the shaking man into his arms but he was pushed back.

 

“Oh no, you get your hands off me Mister. I wanna know what you did to me.”

 

Doctor Venture stood in the middle of Orpheus’s living room. Arms crossed. He looked like a petulant child in the middle of a tantrum. It was endearing.

 

“What I did to you? Mr. Venture I haven’t a clue to what you are referencing. Please, let’s sit down and you can tell me what you think it is I did.”

 

“No way. You stay on your side of the room! You-You….Ass!”

 

“Mr. Venture please…”

 

“The kiss.”

 

The younger man’s voice cracked.

 

“Rusty…”

 

Doctor Orpheus began walking towards his neighbor.

 

“Don’t you call me that and don’t come near me!”

 

Orpheus wanted nothing more than to hold the man he loved. 

 

“How did you do it… How did you make me kiss you? Voodoo? Mind control?”

 

His voice was dangerously low.

 

“I did nothing of the sort...I’ve always cared for you Doctor Venture. I-I just couldn’t hold back. My heart yearned to feel your embrace, alone, I ached to see you but alas, the space between us, this wretched compound keeping us apart.”

 

Orpheus realized he was rambling and smiled apologetically.  At that moment Doctor Venture saw Byron in a way he had never seen him before. There had been no tricks, no mind control. These feelings were his own. And he was scared. His body, exhausted from the anger and confusion started to betray him. He started to lose his balance. He closed his eyes and wavered forward. Instead of hitting the ground however he found himself suspended. Doctor Orpheus, arms raised, had encased him in magic. Slowly, he levitated the younger man towards him and into a warm embrace.

 

“Kiss me again Byron…”

 

Orpheus smiled and gently pressed his lips against his new lover. He was dizzy with excitement. This time it was different, the kisses were soft, he could sense the good doctor needed comfort. 

 

“This...Is going to take some getting use to.”

 

Rusty whispered when they broke apart. He took a couple of deep breaths and rested his head on Orpheus’s chest.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

 

The necromancer laughed and squeezed Doctor Venture tightly.

 

“I didn’t know you felt this way. I-I treated you so poorly.”

 

The older man took Rusty’s hands in his.

 

“It doesn’t matter. This matters.”

 

“I should go, Brock and the boys are probably wondering what happened to me.”

 

“Of course. Can I… See you tomorrow?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Doctor Venture stood on his tip toes and gave Orpheus a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“Goodnight, Byron.”

 

“Goodnight Rusty.”


End file.
